


For Every Star

by ShinyMischief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Its important kids, Pick-ups, Shidge Valentine's Day Exchange, Smut, Sort Of, Stargazing, The Desert, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMischief/pseuds/ShinyMischief
Summary: Shiro and Pidge spend Valentine's together under the stars.





	For Every Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0g-bless (d0gbless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/gifts).



> For d0g-bless on tumblr. Happy Shidge Valentine's day!  
> This is my first fic written expressly for someone else. It was difficult and wonderful to work within set guidelines. Hope you enjoy!  
> Pidge is obviously aged-up.

The sun hung low in the sky, fat and hot near the horizon. It was February, but in the college town surrounded by desert sands, night still brought winter’s chill. Shiro was out for his usual walk, clearing his mind before going back to his dorm to study. He was lost in thought as he walked, admiring the appearing stars, and feeling the day’s warmth begin the retreat. He was soon shocked from his peaceful reprieve by the sound of a sharp horn honk. He jumped half out of his skin, whirling around to see where the noise had come from.

 “Get in loser, we’re going camping!” His girlfriend grinned mischievously from the driver’s seat of a dusty pick-up. Her short hair and pixie features made her look like a fairy up to no good.

 “Pidge! You scared me to death!” He laughed at her, heart still pounding in his ribcage. “I don’t even have anything with me and I was supposed to study.”

At his words, Pidge’s nose crinkled up. “You’re going to ditch me for books? On Valentine’s eve?”

He stepped closer to the vehicle, tired of yelling over the knocking of the engine. “If you remember, we both have an astronomy test tomorrow. At the same time.”

Pidge waved her hand. “We both know you’re going to pass, and I’ve studied all week. One night of relaxing won’t drop our GPAs.”

Shiro sighed overdramatically before opening the door of the truck. “I suppose,” He drew out the word, making Pidge roll her eyes, “it wouldn’t hurt. Cramming is bad anyway.” He buckled his seatbelt before leaning over and pecking her cheek chastely. “I still want to grab some things from home first.”

“It’s one night, Shiro… It’s not like you need a change of clothes and three days rations.” Pidge’s eyes rolled again, but she began navigating to his dorm building. Avoiding pedestrian students who crossed the street without caution or fear.

“Where did you get this truck anyway?” Shiro was examining the worn interior. It had to be local considering the layer of desert sand. Maybe it was Mr. Holt’s?

Pidge put the truck in park against the curb before gently patting the dash a couple times. “Bessie here is my dad’s. He’s had her ever since he dated my mom.”

“And he let you take it out?” Shiro glanced at her suspiciously.

“He and mom are both on a business trip… what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Pidge’s sly grin was back. “Now get out of my truck and go get whatever you need. The sun waits for no man… even one as cute as my boyfriend.” She winked playfully and shoved his arm. The sun was indeed dipping below the horizon. Soon the sky would be peppered with stars.

Shiro jumped out of the old truck and made his way to his dorm room. He left a note for his roommate, Keith, and shoved some things into a back pack. He eyed his Astronomy text book and shrugged before shoving it into the bag as well. If he could talk Katie into studying a little, it couldn’t hurt. Especially since she scored higher on the last exam than he did. He raced back out to the truck and climbed back into the passenger’s seat.

“I assume you’ve got a tent.” He grabbed Pidges right hand, intertwining their fingers as she drove.

“Nope, different plans.” She grinned and squeezed his hand. They had left the city limits ten minutes ago and traffic was practically non-existent.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He was glad she had convinced him not to study. He hadn’t seen much of her outside of class the past couple of weeks and was missing her sorely.

They drove through the monotonous desert landscape for an hour, Pidge following a map on her lap to a spot marked with a red circle. She put the truck in park at the summit of a stone cliff. The sandy red rock overlooking the shadowed sea of sand below. The desert was painted in blacks and violets, the sun had set thirty minutes ago. Shiro climbed out of the truck and stretched his legs. He watched his girlfriend with curiosity as she undid the ropes holding a tarp to the bed of the pick-up.

“Is that? Pillows? And blankets?” He scoffed and walked over eyeing the contents of the bed.

“Every pillow and blanket from my house. Even from Matt’s room. They’ve been washed of course.” She grinned proudly and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a soft kiss. Her lips meeting his for too short an instant. “Why study the stars from a book when we can study them in the actual sky?” Her grin was infectious.

Shiro’s lips split into his own grin as he admired her. Under the desert sky and the full moon light she looked ethereal. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and waiting for a reaction from him for her surprise. Her cheeks were slightly red as the cooling air nipped her skin ever so slightly. Shiro couldn’t help himself as he leaned down, capturing her perfect pink lips for a deep kiss. A kiss that communicated all his happiness and gratitude with every pass of his smooth lips over hers, with every shared breath, and every pause to look into each other’s eyes.

He pulled away, finally breaking the kiss. “Thank you, Katie,” He saw her shiver slightly as he used her real name. “It’s a wonderful surprise.” He finished the sentence by picking her up and tossing her gently into the mess of bedding.

Pidge shrieked and laughed, popping out of the pillows, and grabbing his shirt, determined to drag him in. For someone so small, it was impressive she managed to leverage herself enough to successfully pull Shiro in to join her. Continuing her advantage, she pinned him down, laughing maniacally, a grin of pride and triumph on her face. “Got ya.”

“Oh yeah?” Now it was Shiro’s turn to cause some trouble. His hands shot up, fingers finding Pidge’s ribs. He tickled her until he could leverage himself up and pin her in return. Pidge was squirming and begging for mercy. Shiro relented and leaned down, placing quick kisses across her cheeks and lips, laughing with her. “That didn’t last long, huh?”

Pidge rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. “We’re here to stargaze, you big dork.”

Shiro stuck his tongue out at her, a childish side he never showed in public came out so naturally around her. He patted the pillows at his side and dug a comforter out from the nest. “Come here, you’re like a space heater and I’m cold.”

Pidge huffed and crawled over to him, instantly burrowing into his side as his arms wrapped around her. She turned onto her back, freeing her hand from the blanket to point at a star in the Cetus constellation. “What star is that big guy?”

Shiro moved so he could see which one she was pointing towards. He wrinkled his brow for a moment. “I think… Menkar…”

Pidge turned her head and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away just far enough to speak. “Good job. What’s it’s brightness?”

Shiro tried to move back in for a kiss and pouted slightly when she pulled away.

“Nope, you only get kisses for right answers starshine.” Pidge’s voice was light with barely contained laughter. “We’re studying, you have to have some incentive.”

Shiro glared at her jokingly and pouted again. “Menkar has a Magnitude of 2.5 but it’s variable.” He leaned in and kissed her twice in quick succession. “It’s also actually two stars as viewed from Earth, it’s companion is a young star named Ceti 93,” More kisses peppered Pidge as she squirmed and laughed, “the star that is actually Menkar is twice the mass of the sun with 89 times the radius, indicating it is in some of the final stages of it’s life.”

He took a deep breath as he finished and planted a kiss to Pidge’s lips. He deepened it, sliding his tongue against her closed lips, asking for permission to enter. Her giggle sweetened the kiss as she parted her lips for him, her own tongue rushing to meet his half way. It started lazily, and exploring dance between their tongues, but it grew in intensity rapidly. Breaths taken in hot pants before their mouths were connected once again. Shiro’s cool hands sliding up the back of Pidge’s shirt, raising goosebumps on her heated skin.

She was the one to finally break the heated kiss, gasping for air but still pressed close to Shiro. “That’s not how that game was supposed to go.” She mumbled, pressing a quick peck to his kiss swollen lips. “Thought you wanted to study, not make out.”

He laughed breathlessly and kisses her soft and slow. “I think I’ve studied enough.” He punctuated his sentence by trapping her in a deep kiss once more.

As their kiss grew heated once more, Pidge shifted to straddle Shiro’s hips. She grabbed his hands, removing them from under her shirt and pinning them by his head, her fingers interlaced with his. He grinned against her lips and rolled his hips up against her in retaliation. Chuckling in his throat when she broke the kiss to gasp in surprise.

“So that’s how you want to play?” She glared at him, her pinkened cheeks and reddened lips ruining the effect. “Because two can play at that game, Takashi.” As she said his name she ground her hips down against the hardness forming in his pants. A smirk of satisfaction gracing her lips as she watched him screw his eyes shut and groan. His hands fought against her hold as he instinctually tried to grab her hips and hold her against him.

“N-no fair, Katie…” He panted as she continued to roll her hips against his groin, his hands still frustratingly pinned. She smiled down at him, looking every inch a goddess, a cruel, cruel goddess.

“This is payback. You were going to study all night long and then be busy all day tomorrow on Valentine’s Day.” She leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his neck and following it with a love bite, making her mark on him.

She continued to grind against him, moaning softly as the friction excited her. She leaned in every so often to swallow one of his groans or pleas in a kiss. After the last of these muffling kisses, she sat up, cheeks red, eyes glazed with want. She finally released his hands.

Shiro didn’t hesitate, grabbing her by the hips and rolling so that she was underneath him. Pidge stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up to his shoulders, needing his assistance to remove the shirt completely. He happily obliged and sucked in a breath as the cool night air kissed his fevered skin. He made quick work of her shirt and bra. Mouth immediately going to tease her right nipple, fingers of his left hand working the lonely one.

Pidge moaned, rolling her hips against his bulge at the new sensation. In the back of her mind she wondered if she had gotten more worked up than him. She didn’t have long to be distracted by thoughts though.

Shiro began to leave small bites along her collar bones, kissing each mark lovingly as he went. He trailed his kisses down her chest, stopping again at her breasts to lavish attention on her nipples. He rocked his hips against her core when she squeaked at the teasing. He moved further, kissing right below her navel before sitting up and unzipping her jean shorts.

Pidge sat up as soon as her shorts were unfastened. She wriggled out of them before wrapping her arms around Shiro’s muscular shoulders and pressing her lips to his feather soft. She pushed him back down on his back, making quick work of his jeans and boxers.

She held his shaft gently in her hand, pressing a quick kiss to the tip before moving to search through the pillows. She grabbed one with a zippered case and reached inside, pulling out a condom.

“You had this planned all, along didn’t you?” Shiro shook his head, he should have expected it to be fair.

“Yep!” Pidge popped the “p” and she moved back to straddle Shiro again, fingers deftly unwrapping the condom and sliding it into place.

“God I love you…” Shiro smiled softly, eyes mirroring the words he spoke. He leaned up, kissing her again. He could never get enough of her.

Their kiss was interrupted by the soft twinkle of an alarm on Pidge’s phone. She grabbed it from her shorts and held it for him to see. “Happy Valentine’s Day Takashi. I love you too.”

She turned the alarm off and tossed her phone into the sea of pillows, quickly adjusting herself. She held eye contact with Shiro as she slowly sunk down on his cock, moaning as he stretched her. A familiar delicious ache she always craved. She watched him closely, seeing his teeth clench as he tried not to thrust up into her, giving her the time she need to adjust to him.

This was far from their first time having sex, but Takashi was always a gentleman. Waiting for her to make a move before he did. So as soon as he felt her rock her hips, a soft moan escaping her as she got the friction she’d been so hungry for when they were clothed, he grabbed her hips and met her half way.

The sound that ripped from her lips was almost angelic to him, and he wanted to hear more. He thrust upwards again, fingers gripping her hips for leverage. She was already panting softly, leaning in for a heated kiss as he continued to thrust into her.

With their mouths still entangled he rolled, impatient and already teased for too long. He broke the kiss and smiled down at Pidge, hips moving slow and soft. “I love you Katie, for as many years as there are stars in the sky. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He leaned down, tongue already rushing to meet hers as his hips picked up pace again. She squirmed and writhed beneath him as moans flavored the kiss. Her own hips moving against his, also eager to reach climax. He picked up speed, practically slamming his hips against hers. Her moans got higher and breathier, kiss long forgotten as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her fingernails left scratches on his back as she hung on for dear life, the wave of her orgasm building by the second.

Soon the stimulation became too much to handle and she moaned, loud and desperate as she spasmed around him. His name mixed with curses and moans and sweet nothings in a stream of pleasured nonsense. Shiro didn’t last much longer. Her tightened core squeezed what control he had left into oblivion. His hips stuttered, and he thrust; One, twice, three times and buried himself in her to the base, arms collapsing beneath him. He pressed a lazy kiss to her lips, after glow leaving them both warm and fuzzy.

He continued to pepper kisses across her face until she spoke. “For every star, I love you too, Takashi.”

They fell asleep, wrapped in blankets underneath the stars.


End file.
